Just a Feeling
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Story based on a song by Maroon 5, dedicated to IluvTheChipmunks. Based on her story Don't be afraid to fall in love. Reviews kindly appreciated!


**_ Heeey! So, here I am with another one shot._**

**_I apologize regretfully about TFS, I won't be able to update anytime soon, but I'm trying my best to. I don't wanna let you readers down... :(_**

**_ Anyway, over the past few days, I found this cool story written by IluvTheChipmunks, and it really inspired me to write this. Consider it a cut-in chapter when Britt was alone in her dorm after being called a liar by Alvin, and called selfish by her sisters. I suggest you read IluvTheChipmunks's story first before reading this, or you'll get confused._**

**_This goes out to IluvTheChipmunks, all credit should be given to her. I'm only just a lowly writer compared to her..._**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_PS: I only own this plot, Max and Christie  
><em>****_Bagdasarian owns the Munks and Chipettes  
>IluvTheChipmunks owns everything else.<em>**

**_ In this story, Max and Christie are both 20 (and both have already graduated college)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Feeling<strong>

**By: Periosha**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and foggy night when I managed to reach the campus parking lot. Rain's been pouring down so hard lately, like it was telling me not to come, but no other time could be any more important than now. Miraculously, I found a parking slot in front of the dorm building. With all this fog and harsh rain, I found it nearly impossible to see beyond my car's headlights. As soon as I pulled the hand brake and shut the engine, I began feeling around the back of my car with my hand, along every nook and cranny, for an umbrella.<p>

No such luck.

"Goddammit!" I cursed to myself, gripping the steering wheel with my free hand. "At times when I need that thing, I don't friggin have it in my own car!"

Hissing annoyingly at the cold air, I hurriedly covered my head with my hood, and briskly walked into the building; turning on my car's alarm as I headed towards the entrance all soaked.

'Among other things, at least I thought of wearing my hoodie before leaving...' I thought reassuringly.

I walked into the dorm's main hallway, and managed to find the front desk, and walked up to the woman behind the desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you tell me which room the Miller sisters are staying in?"

The lady non-responsively scribbled something down on a torn sheet of paper, and handed it over to me irritably. Well, I'd be pissed too if some stranger walks into the dorm building at four in the morning too.

"Oh... Thanks..." I thanked her, bemused.

I walked along the hallways, finding my way across the dimly lit corridors, finding my way by reading door number after door number, occasionally climbing up a flight of stairs to search the next floor. This place is huge, I'll give it that much credit. All the while, I began regrooming myself, trying to make myself presentable at the very least. I began fixing my soggy hair, straightening my silver hoodie, and began squeezing out the water from my jeans.

"This has got to be the worst time to come visit them..." I sighed regretfully at myself. But, given my current conditions, there wasn't much of a choice.

This may be the very last time I'll ever be able to visit them ever again.

I reached for my phone, trying for the enth time calling my brothers. I ran through my contact lists, and found Simon's name, I pressed the green "call" button, and placed it next to my ear, listening to Simon's ringback tone as I continued walking up the stairs.

'No answer', my phone read as it disconnected. I wonder why he's not answering?

"Bullocks! It's either me or me own brothers that gone bonkers wit their phones eh?" I yelled to myself in fake British accent.

I gasped and quickly covered my mouth with my hand, a soft "smack!" resounded throughout the hall.

Note to self: Never stay too long at ANY of those British pubs and get drunk in them.

Shaking it off, I angrily kept my phone, cursing my brothers for ignoring me like this. I had a feeling that Alvin would ignore me. Theodore, maybe, after all, he's a really heavy sleeper. But Simon would usually answer when I'd call, even during the middle of the night when I'd come home from a late night party back in high school. Shrugging, I walked down the next hallway, and continued looking for the room number written on this measly piece of paper in my hand.

Thirty minutes of determined searching later, I managed to find it.

Room A215. This is it.

* * *

><p>I never found out where my brothers stayed; not that seeing them was in the agenda of my visit.<p>

"Then again, seeing them one last time might be good before I leave..." I muttered, but quickly shook it off.

"No, this is more important. I cannot afford any setbacks, not now..."

I slowly made my way to the door, double checking myself if I looked presentable. Good, all this walking through the hallways dried me up pretty good. I straightened out my hoodie for the last time, and stood right in front of the door. I attempted to knock, but realized that I had previously been given instructions before I arrived.

'Text me when you're here...' the message read as I scanned my phone. Sighing softly, I hit the reply button, and began typing my message.

'I'm here by your door, open up and let me in. We can talk either inside or in the studio, your choice...'

I reread the message; satisfied, I sent the message, hoping for a response.

I stood outside the door for a minute, when the door suddenly pulled itself open; and my heart sank at the look of the one who opened the door.

There, in front of me, stood Brittany Miller. She was wearing a pink tank top, and faded jean shorts; her hair was messy, and her eyes were red and swollen, probably from some heavy duty crying before I got here.

"H-hey..." she sobbed, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Hey..." I whispered back at her, looking at her sympathetically. "I take it we're going out this morning?"

She slightly nodded, gripping the door tightly as she let more tears run loose. I quickly grabbed her hand, wrapping it gently with my own, comforting her. I gave her a stern look, telling her that it was time to get going and get over and done with. There was no need for a reply. She quietly closed the door, and locked it. Making sure we weren't going to be followed, she led me out of the dormitory (thank God she knew where the exit was in the maze of hallways), and I led her to my car; letting her wear my hoodie as I got to my car with nothing but a cotton undershirt on; braving the freezing rain and wind as I quickly got inside my car.

* * *

><p>Once both of us were in, Britt handed me back my hoodie. I quickly put it on, buckled my seatbelt, and began my near-impossible stunt of getting out there without ramming into anything, and driving safely to the studio.<p>

"I-I'm sorry... about y-your hoodie..." Britt whispered sobbingly. I smiled lightly and gave a quick glance.

"It's no problem, no problem at all..."

It took me five minutes to get out my parking slot without ramming into anything, and another ten to get out of the campus without getting lost. There was an eerie silence that ensued between us afterward. At the back of my mind, I began contemplating on as to why she wanted me to talk to her, and why now.

"You know..." I began, finally breaking the ice. "You're quite lucky you texted me before I got on my plane back to Europe..."

"W-what?" She gasped, looking at me shocked and confused.

"You 'erd me, marm..." I replied, unconsciously speaking in fake British. "T'was on me way to de airport, I was. Then, ou'a the blue, I get yer text message. Was a shocker, t'was. So, 'ere I was, thinkin to meself that, if some'in's wrong with Mizz Brittany Miller, then by Golly wus some'in wrong."

Brittany just looked at me stupefied, but managed to let me continue. Noticing her shocked expression from the corner of my eye, I realized my subconscious accent and continued in my normal tone.

"Erm, sorry about that. Anyway, I decided to skip my flight to Europe and rush over here ASAP."

Britt said nothing; she just simply nodded and began looking away at the window, watching the raindrops quickly splat on the window; her sad face made my heart crack as I tried my best to keep myself from blurting things out from the corner of my mind. Her text message still made me worry like hell as soon as I read it. I quickly looked at her; seeing her devastated figure, wrenched heavily at my heart. Never have I felt like this at anyone else, save Christie. But she's old news, and we parted a long while back in Europe.

She's happy with her boyfriend Chad or whatever his name is. Whatever, all that mattered to me was Brittany right now.

* * *

><p>I made it to the underground parking at the back of the recording studio an hour after we chatted. We were quiet throughout the remainder of the drive. I opened the door for her, taking her hand in mine, and took her to the elevator (after turning on the alarm of my car, of course).<p>

I led her into one of the recording rooms, and there, my bandmates (who were chipmunks as well, by the way), Neithen, Natasha, and Tanya were there, waiting for me.

"Seville!" Called out Tanya, fixing her blond curly hair as she fixed her blue shirt. "Good, you're here, and you brought her here too. Awesome."

"Hey there, Anya, glad you guys got here. Sorry for the short notice, but you know the stich. And I couldn't do it alone, that's why I called." I replied to her, nudging to Britt.

"Oh yeah, this is Brittany Miller, of the Chipettes. You recognize her, don't cha guys?"

A red-clad chipette, with a red beret, approached her and shook her hand.

"Bien sûr, of course!" She smiled cheerily, apparently trying to make Britt smile as well. "Bonjour, mon ami, I'm Natasha, but I can go by Tasha if you think my name's a little old fashioned..."

Brittany smiled weakly back, and shook her Tasha's paw gently.

"Oi, are we getting star'ed or whut?" Came Neithen's voice from the recording area; he was clad in a green jacket with a black shirt underneath. Oh, he's the real British munk; somehow I suppose some of it managed to rub onto me; probably from all the drinking we had at those pubs back in Europe.

"W-what's going on?" Brittany inquired, her eyes wide with anger and surprise.

I clasped her hand with mine, smiling lightly at her.

"I understand what you're going through, Brit..."

"But I haven't told you squat of what I've been through!" She screamed at me, tears of regret in her eyes.

I managed to wipe them off with my thumb before she swatted my hand away from her face.

"Yes, I do..." I replied, small tears slightly forming in my eyes. "I know the pain you're going through, the scars it left you with, the bitterness of it all, I totally understand.

"Because..." I stuttered, "I've been there too..."

I closed my eyes and let a few tears streak down my face. I chuckled pitifully at myself, realizing that I was crying too.

"Oh, look at me, Britt. You think I'm happy? Christie's left me for some European pretty boy, and I've been trying all year to try and get her back; ultimately failing in the end."

She was about to wipe my tears away, when I gently stopped her hand, got up and walked into the recording room; shutting and locking the door in front of her.

"Which is why," I continued, speaking through the mic in the room. "When I looked at your face, back at your dorm, I knew you were feeling the same way as I did; and knowing you for as long as I have, Britt... I knew that this was all because of Alvin."

Brittany's eyes grew wide with shock and sympathy. Tears began spilling from her eyes as she sat down on the chair near the glass window. The red light above the door glowed dimly, telling her that we were going to record something.

"H-how-?" She stammered, but her tears overwhelmed her.

"I've known the look in your eyes since high school, Britt..." I replied. "In fact, I thought of this song while on the plane home to the States. All of from Just a Feeling..."

* * *

><p>She looked at me confused, when all of a sudden Neithen and Natasha began playing their guitars (lead and bass respectively), while I played the keyboard with Tanya following suit on the drums. We played for a while, until I put my mouth near the mic.<p>

_I watched you cry, bathed in sunlight by the bathroom door_

_You said you wish you did not love me anymore_

_You left your flowers in the backseat of my car_

_The things we said and did may have left permanent scars_

The first few lines alone caught Brittany off guard. I could see the pain in her eyes as I closed mine and continued to play and sing...

_Obsessed, depressed at the same time_

_I can't even walk in a straight line_

_I've been lying in the dark, no sunshine_

_No sunshine, no sunshine_

I looked at her deeply as I quickly brought myself to sing the chorus...

_She cries, "This is more than goodbye_

_When I look into your eyes_

_You're not even there..."_

_It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have_

_Just a feeling, just a feeling that I have_

Brittany was sobbing, her tears literally staining the carpeted floor. The (_rest_) of the band sang with me as I reached the end of the chorus...

_Cause I can't believe that it's over..._

_(it's just a feeling,)_

_(just a feeling,) _

_(just a feeling)_

I looked down onto the keyboard keys as I sang the next verse, my gaze averting Britt's...

_You've hit your low_

_You've lost control, and you want him back..._

_You may not believe me but I gave you all I had_

Brittany gasped at my words, and she looked at me intently as she continued to listen... again, I avoided her gaze as I sang...

_Oh just confess that you're still mine_

_I rolled around in a bed full of tears and..._

_I'm still lying in the dark, no sunshine_

_No sunshine, no sunshine_

I pulled my eyes away from the keys and locked into hers; as I re-sang the chorus...

_She cries, "This is more than goodbye_

_When I look into your eyes_

_You're not even there...yeah..."_

_(It's just a feeling,) just a feeling, just a feeling that I have (it's just a feeling...)_

_Just a feeling, just a feeling that I have (Ooh...)_

_No, I can't believe that it's over now..._

_(It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have)_

_Baby..._

_(It's just a feeling, just a feeling that I have)_

I looked at her, tears streaking freely from my eyes as I sang the bridge, my fingers playing expertly on the keyboard.

_So much to say, it's not the way she does her hair_

_It's the way she seems to stare right through my eyes (Oh...yeah)_

_And in that darkest day that she refused to run away_

_From love she tried so hard to save..._

The four of us played quietly as we sang the pre-chorus... Brittany was now smiling through her tears...

_It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have (Oh...)_

_(Just a feeling, just a feeling that I have) _

_It's just a feeling...hey..._

_(It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have)_

_(Just a feeling, just a feeling that I have)_

_Oh...ohh...oh... baby!_

_And I can't believe that it's over now..._

_(It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have)_

_(Just a feeling that I had, yeah!)_

_And I can't believe that it's over..._

_(It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have)_

The Music when dead as I sang the last line...

_And I can't believe that it's over... yeah..._

* * *

><p>There was silence in the room when we finished, but outside, someone was crying tears of relief from her once pain-filled eyes.<p>

I unlocked the door, and as soon as I opened the door, Brittany immediately jumped into my arms, crashing her lips to mine. I stood there, frozen, but eventually, managed to return her kiss. I felt her hot stinging tears mix in with mine, as we deepened our kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and mine around her waist; I could feel her tongue feeling around my lips, begging for entry. I happily complied, and our tongues fought for a while, swirling atop of each other for blissful dominance. I could hear her soft moans and sobs the longer we connected. I wished it would've lasted forever, but I knew this wasn't going to last.

The need for air finally forced us to part, and we stared into each others' eyes, tears still staining our cheeks.

"T-thank you, Max... f-f-for everything..." Brittany stuttered between her sobs.

"Don't mention it..." I replied, feeling a little regretful at what I was about to say. "It's too bad we can't be together..."

Her eyes widened with surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" She inquired, her body quivering from hearing my words.

"You _know_ what I mean, Brittany Miller..." I replied, half-sobbing. I sighed slightly, trying to regain my voice before continuing.

"Your heart will always be Alvin's. No matter what I'll do, no matter whom you'll date to try and forget about what happened, there will come a time where you'll realize that you've been lying to yourself. I know that look in those bright icy-blue eyes of yours, Brittany. There's a fire in your heart, even if you don't feel it, it's there; and it burns brightly whenever you see my younger red-clad brother.

"It's simple. You love him, you always have... and even if you deny it now, I know it's a lie. We've known each other for fifteen years, Britt, and now, it's time to stop running, and face facts."

I reluctantly walked away from her arms, despite my heart twisting out as I left the comfort of her embrace. Tears began springing from my eyes as I began to walk away; I didn't want to let her see me so tear-struck as I am now.

"Neithen and the others will escort you back to the dorm. Tasha, Anya, we'll rendezvous at the airport in thirty. The sooner we leave the better..."

I looked back at her one final time, tear-struck and broken.

"Try as you might to prove me wrong, but if you do, you'll soon regret ever trying to lie to your heart."

I smiled weakly as I left the building, echoing out one last phrase that she knew far too well.

"Then again, don't ever be afraid to fall in love, Brittany Miller..."

That said, I left the studio. Leaving my car in the underground parking, there was a combat helicopter waiting for me outside. The rain began to weaken, and I walked casually when my phone began to ring. I ignored who was answering and immediately pressed the 'answer' key, and place it next to my ear.

"Hello?" I said nonchalantly.

"Hey there, Max. It's Dan. Remember me?" Came the voice on the other line.

"Oh, hey there Daniel. What are you doing up so early in the morning?" I asked, getting on the helicopter.

"I'm about to drive up to the college my girl's studying in, man. Thanks again for the directions." He replied with a tang of enthusiasm.

"No problem. You and I both know how crazy you'll go if you don't see Tori at least once, eh mate?" I smirked in fake British tone.

"Yup. Anyway, it'll probably take me six to eight hours of driving. So I'll get ahead. Thanks again!" With that, he cut the line.

I let a hallow smile etch up my face.

"Dan, you have _no_ idea what waits for you when you get there..."

I straightened out on my seat, and put on my headset as the helicopter left the ground. Me not seeing Brittany there was a painful job-well-done.

It was time to let her go. All throughout my life, I've only thought about her. But now, I realize, that it was just a feeling that I had. No more. No less...

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you go. A story based on a story.<em>**

**_Please remember that all due credit belongs to IluvTheChipmunks, and no one else._**

_**Thank you for letting me write this, and thank you reader for reading... :D**_

**_Reviews appreciated kindly... especially when I haven't written anything all month... :(_**

**_"Living it my way..."  
>~Periosha <em>**


End file.
